


Silence is Golden

by Kira_K, OKami_hu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Cussing, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gets punished for talking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This was done like AGES ago, for the LJ comm 50kinkyways.

The slow, sensual Costa del Sol tunes filled the dimly lit room. Shadows danced all around, conjured up by the candles' flickering flames. The smoke of the expensive Wutan incense curled around the relaxed form of the young prince and he inhaled the exotic scent with a small smile gracing his finely drawn lips. The air was warm, it wrapped around him like a lewd woman's arms and the glass of whiskey in his hand cooled by the ice made a nice contrast to it. He shifted a little against the soft fur blanket covering his armchair, wanting to feel the slightly tickling sensation, and his brightly shining, keen azure eyes fixed on the kneeling form before him. An insolent subordinate, who dared to challenge his royal decisions and forgot where his place should have been. He had to be punished.

The redhead shifted his legs a bit but didn't say anything. It was his big mouth, and his tendency to speak without thinking about the consequences that had led him here in the first place; so now he was biting his lips to not voice his impatience. He had been in the same position for what seemed like an eternity but was only fifteen minutes. There weren't many people who had the power to make him uncomfortable and silent but unfortunately the blond youth before him had; being his boss' boss. Reno shifted again and searched the other man's eyes out. After another silent minute he couldn't stand it for any longer, and opened his mouth. "Come'n, I already said, I'm sorry...!"

"Silence." The pleasant, velvety voice had no sharp edges of anger and yet, the command wasn't to be questioned. Rufus stood with a fluid movement, stepped to Reno and crouched down in front of him, taking in the nude, skinny but still nicely proportioned body. The Turk's hands were bound behind his back, he was helpless now. "Your big mouth and your overacting mind, those will be your ultimate downfall, Reno. You spoke ill of me and I won't tolerate that, especially, when your accusations were misplaced."

Reno lifted his chin defiantly and didn't avert his gaze. "He's wounded, _sir_ ," he said with forced politeness. "I don't see where my words were false." He was loyal until death to the Shinra, but the Turks were like a family. Reno disliked if they were treated worse than the guard dogs around the Shinra Tower but unfortunately he was the only one who cared to share this opinion with Rufus. 

"Reno, Reno, Reno." The blond youth caressed the Turk's face, tracing the scar-tattoos under his eyes. "Don't you think it's possible that you simply can't see behind the obvious? And even if I did something which doesn't meet your standards, you're not expected to raise your voice. I'm getting tired of hearing it. So, tonight, I'll punish you with taking away your voice." He stood again and walked behind Reno, to retrieve something from the elegant, carved cupboard.

Reno shivered at the touches then at the threat-promise and fought against the urge to turn around. He was one of the best and Rufus had said only tonight; he didn't let the panic to settle at the thought of being mute. But it wasn't late yet, maybe, he could change Rufus' opinion with a bit of self-humiliation. The chance was slim but Reno wasn't someone to give up easily. "Sir...," he said, his tone pleading, "I'm sorry."

"You're doing it again," the amused reply came from behind. "Your voice is a weapon, which should be illegal. But I won't give in to it and you know that." The lean, pale young man leaned down to his agent again and with a smile, he held up the toy in his hand - a ball gag. "Silence is golden, as they say."

Reno snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. There was the bit of shiver again and the Turk could practically taste the danger, and Rufus' power in the air. Of course, this was way much better than a Silence spell or a knife against his vocal cords but it didn't mean he had to like it. He looked up at Rufus' eyes, and breathed out a "Please!"

"No. I will teach you some manners and engrave into your memory that you can't accuse your boss with anything." The young vice president's gaze was calm but strange flames were flickering beneath the uncaring facade. "Open your mouth."

Reno hesitated for a moment then obeyed. There wasn't anything else he could have done and disobeying a direct order was something that could earn anyone a death-sentence. The gag was placed between his teeth, the strap tight around his head, and Reno's bright, green-blue eyes never left Rufus'. His conflicting emotions could be read clearly, just like the question: and now?

The blond youth licked his lips like a cat and straightened. "Come, Reno. Be a good boy and follow me." He waited for the Turk to stand, running a lazy hand along his own body.

Reno straightened with a small frown. His knees ached a bit and he couldn't use his hands to help his balance. After a small step forward the dizziness was gone and he was steady on his legs. The redhead walked next to Rufus, then arched a challenging eyebrow. 

The vice president's smile was contented and his hand touched Reno, lightly sweeping over the nipples, tracing the ribs and petting the soft member framed by red curls. "You know, I've always loved the fact that you're a real redhead," Rufus mused. "It looks kind of exotic. But let us continue, in the bedroom." He turned and walked forward, not even glancing back. He had no doubts about the Turk's obedience.

Reno sighed around the gag. The touches felt nice and promised even more; Reno would have followed the blond even without it but now it would have been twice the madness to ignore the other man. He strolled after Rufus, sparing a glance for the room, looking for dangers out of habit. There was the curled up dark fur and muscle in the farther corner - Rufus' pet, mutated tentacle dog, and the other one who fitted the description was the owner of the bedroom. Reno stopped before the bed, his knees touching the silk sheets. 

The blond youth settled down on the bed, his thighs shamelessly apart. "Closer, Reno. You want to be touched, don't you?"

Reno tried to say, "Yes, sir," but the gag stopped him, rendering the words into simple moans. He knelt down on the bed and inched closer, until he could lean forward and nuzzle Rufus' chest. He stopped himself from bending down entirely; his mouth was useless and he would have looked like a fool if he had tried to suck or lick at the blond. 

"Ah, so cute, so eager," Rufus grinned. "Seems you've indeed regretted what you had done. How unfortunate that I'm a cruel man." The vice president leaned forward and began to kiss and gently bite at Reno's neck and shoulders, the sharp collarbones and the nipples. Meanwhile, his hands strayed on the redhead's hips and thighs, finally founding a way between them to massage the shaft and the balls.

Reno whimpered around the gag, his teeth sinking into it in his utter frustration. His blood-filled member stood erect and proud, and he wanted more of the caresses. Thrusting his entire body forward, he tried to seek out more of the pleasure; more of Rufus' touches. Tilting his head, he offered his throat as well, uncaring if the blond's teeth marked him.

The total abandon pleased the blond youth with no end. The feel of power, the need whining in the other's movements filled him with bright hot satisfaction. He wanted more, he wanted Reno to beg, to drive him wild with lust. His soft hands never stopped, his fingers explored every inch of skin. A fingertip brushed against Reno's opening a little later, slowly worming its way inside.

Reno froze for a moment, then dropped his head on Rufus' shoulder and relaxed his body, leaning into the touches whenever he could. He could take whatever the Vice president chose to dish out; and this was no different. Of course he had hoped for some lube- or at least a bit of spit. However, without the ability to form words he couldn't really protest as moving away wasn't an option. 

"Oh, does it hurt?" Rufus was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't care about the Turk's discomfort although he didn't plan to take him without any preparation. A well-lubed hole was more enjoyable for him as well.

Reno shook his head but didn't look up. It was more like discomfort and 'hurt' started from a bullet grazing his flesh although he was in no position to share this with Rufus now. He wanted to kiss the other man and to touch him and his shoulders and muscles in his arms tensed for a moment against the rope. Then he breathed out through his nose and relaxed his body again, cursing the Vice president in his mind. 

Watching the agent to struggle had nice effects on Rufus. It made him aroused. He fisted into the red hair and pulled Reno's head up and he ran his tongue over the gag, a mockery of a kiss. Grazing his nails to the soft skin of Reno's neck, the blond youth straddled the Turk's thigh and rubbed himself against it. "You're at my mercy," he announced with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You're bound and gagged, nobody could hear you scream! I could even kill you or send you to the hospital, next to Tseng!"

Reno swallowed with wide eyes but nodded a bit against the hold in his hair. It was true but it would have been true without the rope and the gag as well; Rufus Shinra had the power to make almost anyone disappear. The real question was, did he intend to follow up the words with action or not? The Turk hoped he didn't annoy the other man that much but one could never be sure with the Shinra family. The thought, that Rufus would lose the remaining Turks’ loyalty if he executed one of them without a real reason, like treason, didn't even occurred to the redhead. He whimpered a bit around the gag and tried to move forward to rub against Rufus.

The vice president moaned and he tweaked Reno's nipples. "Such a good, obedient dog you are, Reno," he cooed, voice heavy with sweet poison. "I bet you'd even lick my feet if I allowed you. Mm, I wonder how you would look bent over for Dark Notion, like a bitch. I think he'd enjoy your tight ass." This was the Promised Land. The place of the ultimate happiness, Rufus just reached it. The loudmouth Reno was finally silenced, he couldn't make remarks just tremble and guess about his boss' intentions. 

Reno's eyes widened at the suggestions then he shook his head with a pleading whimper. Even he had his limits and if Rufus tried to follow through his words, the Turk would have protested. And with his disobedience he would have probably forced Rufus to shoot him down. 

"Just a word, Reno," Rufus whispered into the redhead's ears. "Just one word and Dark would come here, smell your scent and do you in the back, rough and fast." He paused for a few moments to fully enjoy the sheer panic in the light blue eyes then cocked his head to the side. "But, you know, I have priorities. Stay here nicely while I get the lube."

Reno let out a shaky breath and nodded to show he understood the order. Then he stilled and didn't move his head even when Rufus moved out of his view. He listened to his heartbeat and tried to slow it down, knowing the beast could smell his fear in the air. This, with the first hand knowledge of Rufus' occasional cruelty wasn't reassuring enough to let him relax. He desperately wanted to plead to the blond and stand up to have at least the usage of his legs, even as his shaft was impossibly hard and he wanted to crawl to Rufus for the hard fuck he was promised.

Fortunately, the vice president came back soon enough and after settling down behind the redhead, he started to prepare him. Rufus was careful not to touch the prostate, which might sent Reno stumbling over the edge. He wanted to be inside of the tight body first. His slender fingers moved, stretching, preparing the narrow entrance for the invasion.

Reno moaned and the half-formed encouragements came out as another set of moans as he moved back against Rufus' fingers wantonly, needing more. His hands tensed again but he managed to relax those muscles as well with an annoyed, small sound. He rose on his knees a bit, widening the distance between his legs to give - and to receive - more. 

Finally, the need became too much and Rufus smeared some gel on his member then slipped under Reno and grabbing the bony hips, he pulled the redhead down, onto his proudly standing erection. He moaned loudly, not holding back anything. "So good, aahh!"

Reno agreed wholeheartedly although he couldn't voice it. His teeth sank into the ball gag again and he rocked back against Rufus. There were small noises in the back of his throat, grunts and whimpers, begging for more, for a touch at his almost aching member. 

Rufus happily ignored them for the time being, lifting the agent and pulling him back, using him like a toy. The tight channel around him felt wonderful and he wanted to hear more of those whimpers, even more desperate, louder moans.

Reno closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the world outside of them. He moved back into every thrust as much as he could, moaning as the pleasure build in his body. Throwing his head back and to the side so he wasn't hitting Rufus' nose, he offered his throat again as he whimpered for more, then tried to yell around the ball gag. He wasn't sure what did the Vice president want from him but he was willing to give everything.

Ultimate power. It was his and his alone at that moment and he felt like the ruler of the world. "Move!" he commanded, sneaking one arm against Reno's waist and curling his fingers around the redhead's member. "Beg for it!"

"How when I can't form a word...?" Reno thought but he didn't bother to try to voice it. He just moved, rocking into Rufus' fist and back into the hard shaft inside of him, moaning and mewling with the need. He was close, just a few more hard thrusts were all he needed to stumble over the edge, and he was desperate to get them.

"Yes, fuck..." the blond youth gritted his teeth and he cried out, jerking his hips forward a few last times, his hold turning almost painful on Reno's member. The orgasm blinded him for a few seconds and all he heard was the furious beating of his heart.

Reno cried out, his voice muffled from the gag as the pleasure-pain mix suddenly exploded, striking through his body and tensing his muscles as he slumped backward, against Rufus' chest panting for air. 

A few seconds had to pass until the vice president remembered and he snapped the clasp of the gag open, to let Reno breath properly. After all, he didn't want to kill the Turk, it would have been a pain to dispose of the body. He lazily stroked the other's sweat-covered skin and grinned like the cat after a vicious and successful fight over a bowl of cream.

Reno spit out the gag as soon as he felt it loosen, then moved his tired, aching jaw around a few times. The need for air was slowly decreasing and he snuggled a bit closer, turning his head to kiss Rufus' skin. "Undo the rope, please," he whispered. He nuzzled a nipple then licked it, scratching his teeth against the sensitive skin.

"Not yet," Rufus pulled on the restrain and pushed Reno that he might land on his side on top of the soft bed. "I need you to listen first. Even though I owe you no explanation, I want you to know the truth."

Reno hissed from the manhandling but stayed where he was placed. "I'm listening, sir," he said, his eyes searching out Rufus' gaze. He desperately wanted that explanation, to know Tseng's wound wasn't just because of a passing fancy but had a real reason. Anything. 

"First of all, yes, I sent you out as bait. But don't think the backup wasn't waiting for the call. And Tseng's in the hospital because I wanted to get sure his injury isn't more serious than it looks like. He told me he was careless. The wound is just a graze, he'll be back in business in a few days."

"I...," Reno closed his eyes for a moment. He sat up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, his voice even. The backup meant Rufus hadn't intended any of them to die. Reno didn't voice his doubts about Tseng's carelessness. The Wutan was his boss and wouldn't appreciate him meddling with the other man's business and in Tseng's eyes the less-than-perfect-but-still-good was already a mistake.

"I hope you learned not to question my decisions," Rufus said and reached for the rope. He undid the knot and pulled Reno up, to kiss him. "If you want to, you can have a shower." 

Reno returned the kiss, and moved his aching arms to embrace Rufus. "I'll take your offer," he said. Then he kissed the Vice president's chin and cheeks. Pulling back, he smirked a bit, the amusement lighting up his eyes. "Shall I wash your back?"

"No, thank you," Rufus smiled back and ruffled the red tresses. "Just go. Enjoy yourself."

Reno leaned into the caress then moved off the bed. "Thank you, sir," he said quietly, meaning a lot more than the use of shower. Then he left for the sake of hot water, closing the door behind himself. 

"Dark." At the silent command, the sleek black beast jumped up next to his owner, yawning lazily as Rufus snuggled close to him, enjoying the touch of the fur on his naked body. Then, as he heard the sound of running water, he picked up his cell phone and dialed. When it connected, his face took on a soft expression. "Tseng. Good evening. How are you?" 

 

~end~


End file.
